A world of wrong typos
by CanIHazAHug
Summary: That's it, it's a dream. He just ate to much chocolate and now he's having hallucinations. 'My name is Rebern'. Warning: Total crack!


**A little warning: this is total crack. In fact, it was a challenge that a friend gave me. She was writing something about Kuroko no Basket and typed a name wrong. She told me about it and we started to do the same for different character. She then challenged me to do a fic with it and I went all Challenge Accepted annnnnddd this is the result! Enjoy! **

It was a good day to be Tsuna or a mafia boss for that matter No paperwork,no incident,just being alone in his room,watching T.V. Really life was good. Well...until the most feared hitman decided it was a good thing to barge in his bedroom. Really he should've see that coming, it was to good to be true. He prepared himself for the worst,but what happened just shook him to the core. Did his former mentor just...fell on the floor while kicking the door? He must have seen wrong...or he was just dreaming all that.

''Reborn,is that you?'', he asked fearfully.

''Yes you stupid student,but my name is Rebern'',came the calm reply.

Wait Rebern? Ok...Now it's sure he was dreaming. Yamamoto choose that exact moment to come in.

''Hey Rebern! Are you alright? You know you shouldn't do those thing with your habit of failing. Tsuno,why are you looking like this'',questioned his rain guardian.

Ok now it was official, he was insane. First,Reborn of all people kicked his door and fell while doing so and claimed that his name was Rebern. Then Yamamoto call him Tsuno? Where was the Camera?

''Really funny Yamamoto,you almost had me for a second!'',he laughed.

''Hummm,you do remember my name's Yamamoti,right? And what I almost had you? There's a game and no one told me about it?''. Now he looked excited with the game idea. What the... Was that a conspiracy?

''Rebern,Tsuno doesn't look good'',remarked Yamamoti. Rebern was now seated on the chair at the left of his bed.

''As long as he get his job done,I don't care'',his mentor responded and tried to put his feet on the bed. TRIED. Because when he lifted his right foot, it got stuck under the bed, thus making him fall forward and hit his head on the floor. Yamamoti looked alright, probably used to it by now. Tsuna, on his part was completely freaked out. Who was those Rabern and Yamamoti? Where was he? What was going on? He really was about to cry...

''Yamamoti, you baseball freak, why are you bothering the Tenth?'',yelled a familiar voice.

''I was just worried when I heard the door being knocked off,Gokudere~'', answered the rain guardian with a goofy smile. Not another one... Why? Why those things always happen to him? Why couldn't it be someone else for a change?

''Kufufu. What are you all doing here?'',a voice asked from,he guesed,his closet. Really, his closet?

''Mukuri,what are you doing in Tsuno's closet?''

''Waiting for the right time to take his body, what else? Kufufufu'',was the weird reply. Ok now it was just completely insane.

''You perverted pineapple! Get out this instant!''. I bet you can't guess who yelled that.

''Kufufufu, why would I?''

All that's missing is a smart Lambo entering the room. Now that would be something. On the other hand... It would the weirdest thing ever.

''Could you just all be quiet? Lamba-sama is trying to read this book on about the theory of Relativity. All these noises are disturbing Lamba-sama's reading''. Come on world! I was being sarcastic! I'm sure someone is laughing at me somewhere up there. What have I ever done to deserve this? Wait... Is that because I ate all the chocolate by myself? If so,I'm really sorry! I was just sooooo good!

''Quiet, you cow''. Rebern TRIED to shoot Lamba, but... He failed miserably and instead shot the window. That's it,I'm out of here,Tsuna though. He lifted his blanket and hided under it. Maybe it was all an horrible nightmare and if he went to sleep, he would wake up to a normal world. A place where his tutor isn't a total fail and his mist guardian a total weirdo. A guy can hope no?


End file.
